kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Weird Science Chapter Three
"I want to know!-" *punch* "The identity!-" *punch* "Of the complete idiot!-" *punch* "Who killed Mrs. Donner!" *punch punch punch kick* The training course almost exploded when Nicole got on it. She attacked the arrow shooter, punching every arrow that came at her with ultimate force, and they just broke into tiny pieces. "I wish'' I'' was that angry," I whispered to Trinity, dodging a couple of arrows. "Why?" she asked, grabbing an arrow in between my pointer finger and thumb and breaking it in half. "So I can do as well as Nicole," I replied. I almost got hit in the face with an arrow, but Nicole punched it out of my way. Instead of breaking, the arrow flew in the other direction and nearly hit Po's face. "Yeah, you destroy those arrows, sister!" Trinity cheered. I looked at a shocked Po. "She's not having a good day," I explained to him. "She's taking her anger out on the poor arrows." "But why is she-" "Can't talk, Po!" I replied, kicking a group of arrows. "I'm pretty mad as well," I told Trinity as an arrow flew past my ear. "No, duh," she replied, obviously mad too. Trinity ducked under one arrow, then got back up and grabbed another between her index finger and thumb. "Quick, eh?" she asked me. "Pretty fast," I replied. "But can you beat this?" I looked up. A group of about five arrows was headed in my direction. I ducked, and used the front of my sneaker to kick the back of them. The arrows sped up and flew into the door. I smiled at Trinity. "I'' could do that," Trinity said softly. I laughed, continuing to break arrows. Nicole was on fire. She broke any arrow that came her way. We stood behind her, breaking the ones that she missed. We must have been doing it aggressively, because when Shifu walked in to see how we were doing, he stared at us as we broke the arrows. "Stupid idiot''!" Nicole was yelling, her anger coming out. "Killed Mrs. Donner! Drove''absentmindedly''! Ugh!" "Humans!" Shifu exclaimed. We immediately stopped what we were doing and ran up to him, our bodies dripping with sweat. Was he mad at us for being so aggressive? "Yes, master?" we asked in unison. "Human, I'd like a word with you," Shifu said. "Which one?" I asked. Shifu really needed to be more specific when he said "human". "Nicole," Shifu said, pointing to Nicole. "Okay, master," Nicole replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "Over the weekend, my favorite teacher, Mrs. Donner, died because of another human. I only heard about it today, and I'm… really angry about it." Nicole looked like she was about to cry, sadness welling up in her deep brown eyes. Trinity put an arm around her younger sister. "We're mad too," Trinity said. "Mad at the human world." "Mad at the'' stupid people'' in the human world," I added. "Yes, thank you, Kelsi," Trinity muttered, holding Nicole tighter. Shifu looked at us, and I could tell that he felt sorry for our loss. "I feel that some meditation is necessary," he told us. "Go to the peach tree and meditate, humans. It's the best way to cure anger." We bowed. "Thank you, master," we said in unison, and the girls and I walked out the door. ---- Once we were outside, we ran, eager to get to the peach tree and meditate. "I call the best spot!" I exclaimed. "Is there really a 'best spot'?" Nicole asked. "Yes, in fact, there is," I said. We arrived at the peach tree. I sat down at the 'best spot'- directly under the tree, front and center, where you could see the entire valley. The sight was beautiful. I reached up and grabbed a peach off of the tree, and took a bite. The juice dripped down my throat and seemed to laugh and dance in my mouth. "I'm in'' heaven''," I thought out loud. "Yes, we are," Trinity said. We sat there and meditated for awhile. I paid close attention to the sounds around me- birds chirping, the breeze blowing, people talking in the valley below us. After awhile, I forgot about the human world, and focused on everything around me. Soon, I felt like I was… home. But is this really home? My home is a house on Lint Street, in Renningville, New York. I was born in Renningville, grew up in Renningville, and never want to leave Renningville. But now that I know that there's another world where I am welcome, where I can get away from reality, I don't know where my home is. Ai once said to us, "Where your lover is from will determine where you spend your lives." Or something along those lines. Well, I sort of love two people, from two different worlds. One is in the human world, one is in the animal world. I have barely any chance of being with either of them. I really don't know what to do. Kelsi, don't think about it now, I thought. It's the middle of May. You've known about this place for a little over a month. You have all the time in the world to figure out where to spend your life. That was true. I had a lot of time to figure out where to live. If I chose this place, the animal dimension, I would have to reveal my secret to my family, because time would not stop in the human world if I chose to live here (Ai explained that to us as well). But if I chose to remain in the human world, I would miss this place. My heart would long to train again like I can now. And I've wanted to come here for years before I found Ai's ruby necklace. I would surely miss this place if I remained at home. I would have to tell my daughter about this place. If I had a daughter. Trinity, Nicole, and I would give these necklaces to our daughters and tell them about the animal world. If we stayed in the animal world, we'd tell our daughters about the human world. We would have to give up our necklaces and give them to our descendants... It made me think, who had this necklace before I did? Who were the last keepers of the three necklaces? Was it my mother, Mrs. Bacon, and one of Mrs. Bacon's sisters? If it was, then my mom would have told me about the animal world by now. Maybe mom wanted me to figure it out by myself. To show me the movie Kung Fu Panda and then stuff the necklaces in the case of my nook. After all, she was the one who suggested we see Kung Fu Panda in the first place, wasn't she? Maybe mom, Mrs. Bacon, and one of her sisters got together and put their necklaces in my nook case. But maybe my dad had it. Maybe my dad's mother (who I had called Grandma Sylvia, before she, unfortunately, died) had it, and passed it on to my aunt Riley, my dad's younger sister. Aunt Riley never got married or had any children, so maybe my dad went to visit her, and Aunt Riley told him to give me the necklace. But then how'd she get the Emerald and Diamond necklaces? All this confused me. All the thinking about which parent had the necklace and where it came from. Did I get it from dad, who got it from Aunt Riley, who got it from Grandma Sylvia? Or did I get it from mom, who got it from Grandma Olivia? Grandma Sylvia… I couldn't help but remember her. Or try and remember her. I barely remember Sylvia Rider. I was very young, only three years old, when she passed away. I thought hard, and I remembered her a little. She had short, gray hair; wrinkly, light skin; the same blue eyes as mine; she was around five foot two; and she was skinny. Sylvia couldn't walk up the stairs, so mom and dad had to hold her while she walked up the steps to our front door. I remember her as being very kind and sweet. I also remember that seeing Lance and I brought a smile to her lips. Grandma Sylvia and Aunt Riley lived in the same house. Aunt Riley never bothered to get a job, and Grandma Sylvia needed someone to take care of her. Aunt Riley was the laziest person that I had ever met. Her hair was always greasy, and the house was always a mess. I haven't seen Aunt Riley since I was four years old. The last time I saw her was after the last time I saw Grandma Sylvia, and yet I can remember Grandma Sylvia better than Aunt Riley. It's probably because I almost never stop and think about Aunt Riley. I almost always stop and think about Grandma Sylvia. I think I was three and a half the last time I saw Grandma Sylvia. She had come over to our house for the night. I was running around with Lance, who was only two. I remember a few memories from that day. I remember that my mother was making my bed, that my father was sipping wine (my relatives love wine, and whenever we have family gatherings, my parents make sure that there's two bottles of wine in the fridge). One memory I remember better than all others. It was the last time I saw Grandma Sylvia. She was sitting in my mom's armchair. I was running around the house, laughing, stopping to talk to Grandma Sylvia once in a while. She was smiling at me, like she always did. I turned around. On the half wall that separated the kitchen from the living room was a small, fake rose with a pin glued to the back of it. A boutonniere, as some people would call it. I reached up as far as I could and grabbed it off of the wall. "Here, Grandma Sylvia, this is for you!" I said to her, handing her the rose. She smiled and thanked me, pretending to smell it. I laughed, telling her that it was a fake rose. That morning, when Grandma Sylvia left, I was running around the house like I always did. Then I noticed something- the fake rose that I had given to Grandma Sylvia was sitting on the arm of my mom's chair. But for some reason, I just picked it up and brought it to my room, instead of telling my mom that Grandma Sylvia had forgotten the rose I gave her. Because something inside me was telling me that Grandma Sylvia would never receive this rose. One day soon after, my parents got all dressed up and dropped Lance and I off at my mom's parent's house. I didn't ask them where they were going, and neither did Lance. We played together and watched television, and occasionally talked to our grandparents, who were from our mother's side. Little did we know, they were the only grandparents that we had left. When I didn't see Grandma Sylvia for a couple of months, I started to wonder what happened to her. I don't remember Lance or I asking where she went, and I don't remember our parents telling us where she went. I guess our parents explained to us where she was when we got a little older and we could understand what happened to her. I was a little mad that I hadn't been taken to Grandma Sylvia's funeral. But when I got older, I realized that I was only three when she died, and I wouldn't understand what was happening if I was there. When I turned eleven, I began thinking about her even more. I guess that I was trying to remember her, to try and hold onto the foggy memories that I had of her before they vanished and I forgot about her, like my memories of Aunt Riley did. But I never really realized that she was gone. I always imagined that she was still on this Earth, and that she would visit us soon. Very soon. The fake rose stayed on my dresser in my room for a couple years. I forget what happened to it. All I know is that I haven't seen it in many years. It walked away one day, and it never came back. Maybe it flew away to heaven, and Grandma Sylvia really did receive it. Maybe Grandma Sylvia was looking at me meditate from heaven and saying, "That's my granddaughter, the leader of the Dragon Sisters." At least, I ''wished ''that she was.